Estranhos perfeitos
by Madge Krux
Summary: Quando sonhos são capazes de irem muito além da imaginação, coisas podem acontecer.O amor pode ser o resultado de uma série de combinações, no qual nunca se projetou dar certo. E quando linhas se encontram...
1. Chapter 1

**Estranhos perfeitos**

_Capitulo 1: Como tudo começou._

Uma bela manhã de outono, Madge estava entediada de não fazer nada.

M: Que saco... não tem nada pra fazer neste fim de mundo! Não aguento mais ficar atoa...

V: Não seja por isso... a casa esta mesmo pedindo uma geral...

M: Não estou tão desesperada assim...

R: Eu to sentindo falta de alguma aventura... to cheio de caçar...

N: É... pelo menos se caçasse alguma coisa interessante... - deu um longo suspiro.

R: O que você quer dizer com isso?

C: Não vamos brigar...

M: Pelo menos seria uma coisa diferente...

Finn: Pessoal? Olhem o que achei...

Finn chegou quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

C: Calma... você precisa respirar!

M: Fala logo... o que achou?

Uma pedra toda azulada, não parecia com nada que já tivessem visto algum dia. Quem primeiro pegou a pedra foi Madge. Enquanto os outros brigavam para vê-la. Os olhos de Madge perderam o brilho logo em seguida, entregando a qualquer mão que havia visto na frente.

M: Não tem nada de valor nesta pedra... e só uma pedra como todas as outras...

C: Interessante... tenho que examiná-la com mais intensidade!

V: Faça o seu trabalho e vê se descobre alguma coisa...

N: Onde você a encontrou?

Finn: Tava enterrada...

R: Onde?

Finn: Lá embaixo...

V: Finn? O que ele quer saber é o local exato...

Finn: Tá bom... tava mexendo na horta, plantando algumas sementes quando a achei...

R: Vou lá dar uma checada...

N: Vou com você... quero ver se não tem mais nada...

Algumas horas mais tarde, Madge havia saído do quarto a uns dez minutos.

M: Onde esta o resto do povo?

V: Challenger está no laboratório, examinando a pedra misteriosa e os rapazes estão trabalhando no moinho...

M: Não me diga que estragou de novo?

Finn: Aquela carroça sempre estraga...

Todas riram.

C: Do que estão rindo?

M: Nada demais... e ai descobriu alguma coisa?

C: Parece que é uma pedra normal...

Finn: O que?

C: Não encontrei nada de anormal nela...

M: Eu falei... ou esqueceram que eu sou expert em pedras?

V: Como se pudéssemos né?

Eles riram.

Nesta hora Roxton e Ned chegam exaustos e sujos.

M: Parecem que não tomam banho a dias...

R: Muito engraçado Madge... quero só ver você fazendo o que eu faço...

M: Não muito obrigada... - Madge olhou nos olhos de Roxton lembrando do dia em que trocaram de corpo.

R: Não seria uma idéia tao agradável...

Madge abafou um risinho.

A noite chegou branda, todos a mesa postos para o jantar preparado por Verônica e Finn.

R: Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a pedra Challenger?

C: Na verdade ainda não terminei meus experimentos, mas o que tudo indica é que é uma pedra como qualquer outra!

N: Mas por que tem a cor azulada?

C: Eu não sei explicar ao certo...

M: Tanto tempo vivendo aqui no plateau e até hoje não sabe que tem coisas que são inexplicáveis?

R: Madge tem razão... algumas coisas que nem a ciência explica...

C: Você quer dizer que a ciência ainda não pode explicar...

V: Você tá querendo dizer que há a possibilidade de algum dia existir a explicação de ser de tudo...

C: To querendo dizer que a ciência tá a cada dia evoluindo... alguns anos pra frente vai ser possível muitas coisas...

Finn: Chall tem razão... até a destruição do mundo...

C: Tem razão... nunca pensei que o ser humano seria capaz de destruir ele mesmo!

M: Eu nunca duvidei disso! - Percebeu que havia falado demais, mas já era tarde demais. Um silêncio pairou sobre a casa da árvore, esperando uma possível explicação, que na verdade era passível de sabedoria de que nunca iria vir.

Madge se levantou e se dirigiu para o seu quarto, nem sequer olhou para trás.

Finn: O que houve com ela?

V: É uma longa historia...

Finn viu os rostos cansados de seus amigos e entendeu que aquele não era o momento para perguntas e se calou.

Muitos pensamentos revoavam na mente de Madge, não sabia ao certo onde queria chegar, mas aqueles pensamentos com certeza a feriam, como se estivesse lhe enfiando uma faca bem afiada em seu corpo.

Uma forte tempestade se aproximava, um vento frio já dava sinais do que estava por vir. Poucos minutos depois relâmpagos e trovões ressoavam e iluminavam toda a selva, as árvores iam de um lado para o outro com a força dos ventos batendo em seus troncos. A casa da árvore estava o maior fuzuê, cada um tentando se proteger, já que um dos raios atingiu o telhado destruindo-o.

C: O que está havendo?

R: Todos estão bem?

No quarto, Madge tentava fechar a janela, que cismava em abrir com o vento.

M: Mas que droga...

Em meio a umas dessas tentativas, viu uma coisa estranha no meio da floresta.

M: O que? O que é aquilo?

Tentava descobrir o que era, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava se proteger dos pingos grossos da chuva que teimavam em bater em seu rosto.

Uma luz verde entrou pela janela, ficando cada vez mais forte e o que se pode ouvir foi o som de uma pequena explosão. A luz cessou, ficando somente o som dos trovões e a claridade dos relâmpagos. Roxton e os outros correram para o quarto de Madge e depararam-na caída inconsciente perto da cama.

R: Madge? Por favor... fale comigo!

A chuva foi se acalmando e em poucos minutos o que restara foi uma garoa fina, quase imperceptível, Madge ainda estava desmaiada, deitada em sua cama com a expressão tranquila.

Finn: Ela não parece que está sofrendo...

Verônica arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu.

Ned: É como se estivesse sonhando!

C: Ela está bem...

R: Por que continua inconsciente?

C: Deve ter batido a cabeça, mas fique tranquilo... não é nada grave... não há nenhum hematoma... ela só deve estar cansada!

Pela manhã, puderam ver os estragos feito pela chuva. A sala estava completamente destruída, o laboratório nem se fala.

Challenger sentou no chão desanimado.

V: Algum problema?

C: Ainda pergunta? Vai demorar séculos para colocarmos tudo no lugar...

Ned: Tem razão...

V: Se trabalharmos em equipe...

Finn: Tá bom... acho que nem o super-homem daria conta...

Eles riram.

C: É só você mesmo pra nos fazer rir nestas horas!

Finn: O que?

R: Do que estão rindo?

C: Nada... como Madge está?

M: Eu estou ótima...

Todos olharam assustados. Nem parecia que a um minuto atrás Madge estava desmaiada.

Ned: Mas... como isso é possível?

M: O que?

V: Encontramos você caída no quarto inconsciente... ontem de madrugada!

M: Mas agora eu estou ótima!

Finn: Este é mais um mistério que não será desvendado... - abafou um risinho.

C: Acho que devia ficar de repouso!

M: Acho que se eu deitar de novo, vou dar um troço... e por falar nisso tem muita coisa pra fazer!

Olhos espantados foram diretamente ao seu encontro.

Ned: Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem?

Madge olhou para todos e entendeu que a situação estava um pouco tensa pro seu lado.

M: Tá bom... digamos que nunca fui um exemplo de pessoa, mas estou cansada de sempre ser a irmã malvada da família...

R: Como assim irmã malvada? Não estou entendendo!

M: Por favor Roxton... não finja que não sabe de nada... eu sei o que pensam de mim... que sou egoísta, mesquinha, mal humorada... não precisam ficar comentando, da para perceber... mas, decidi que não quero falar sobre isso... - um breve silêncio se fez.

C: Você está enganada...

M: Não pensem que eu sou boba ou coisa do tipo, e tenham a certeza de que isso não se trata de vocês, e sim de mim. Não pensem que estou julgando vocês... não... e nem poderia... se tem algo que aprendi, foi nunca cometer os mesmos erros! - Madge deu um pequeno e singelo sorriso e se retirou.

Finn: Alguém entendeu o que se passou aqui?

R: Não estou tentando amenizar as coisas... acho que nem precisa... mas, até pra mim, este comportamento é muito estranho...

V: Será que o que houve ontem de madrugada tem alguma coisa haver com isso?

C: Não podemos afirmar, mas é uma possibilidade...

Ned: Não estou dizendo que não gostei, mas realmente o estado dela não é nada legal, apesar de que adorei ouvir o que ela disse! - Ned riu e foi repreendido pelos outros.

R: Podemos estar brincando com alguma coisa bem grave...

V: Roxton tem razão...

Alguns dias se passaram, ainda faltavam alguns ajustes para que a casa da árvore pudesse ser, digamos, como era antes. Madge ajudara no que era preciso e isso surpreendeu a todos.

V: Mais um pouco para a esquerda... não... um pouco pra frente... foi demais!

M e Finn: Dá para decidir logo... isso aqui é pesado!

Nesta hora, o sofá inclinou e foi contudo para cima de Finn, mas num movimento rápido Madge segurou-o sozinha, colocando-o devagar no chão.

Finn e Verônica arregalaram os olhos a ficaram boquiabertas.

Finn: Mas... como?

V: Como você conseguiu?

Madge parecia estar em estado de choque por um minuto, permaneceu em silêncio olhando para o nada.

Finn e Verônica foram até ela tentando chamar a atenção dela, mas em vão.

Madge voltou a si e se assustou ao ver as amigas dançando em sua frente.

M: O que estão fazendo? Um concurso de dança?

R: Dança?

Ned: Do que estão falando?

V: De nada...

R: De um concurso de dança...

C: Concurso de dança? Estou dentro...

M: Não é nada disso...

Ned: Contem comigo...

R: Daqui a uma semana? Ótimo... vou me preparar...

Finn: Vocês estão confundindo as coisas...

Finn nem terminou de falar. Estavam sozinhas as três novamente.

M: E agora?

V: Muito obrigada... acho que por sua causa temos mais trabalho a fazer... - deu um longo suspiro.

M: Minha culpa? Nem vem...

Finn: O que vamos fazer?

Elas se entreolharam, buscando alguma alternativa plausível.

M: Acho que vou ter que falar com o Roxton...

V: Então tá... vamos fazer o seguinte... você fala com o Roxton, eu falo com o Ned e a Finn fala pro Challenger, ok?

Finn meio a contra gosto aceitou.

Alguns dias se passaram e algumas coisas ficaram meio as esquecidas, apesar da calmaria de que tem sido depois daquela tempestade.

As mulheres não voltaram com o assunto do sofá, bem como os homens não tocaram no assunto do concurso de dança, porém cada um evitando conversas muito longas uns com os outros.

Até que um belo dia a tarde, Verônica e Finn conversavam animadamente, quando Roxton chegou e cortou-as.

R: Oi... estou percebendo que as coisas estão mais calmas por aqui...

V: Pois é... - falou tentando evitar alguns assuntos constrangedores.

Finn apenas riu.

R: É só que não estou aguentando mais esperar...

Verônica e Finn se entreolharam.

Finn: Como assim?

R: O que não estão entendendo?

V: Esperar o que?

R: O concurso de dança...

Verônica e Finn arregalaram os olhos e arquearam a sobrancelha.

Finn: Mas...

R: Madge conversou comigo e pediu que eu tivesse um pouco mais de paciência... me pediu até pelo menos a poeira abaixar um pouco...

V: Madge falou isso?

Roxton balançou positivamente a cabeça.

Finn: Er.. bom...

V: Você pode esperar até amanhã?

Roxton achou um pouco estranho, mas aceitou.

R: Claro...

Assim que Roxton saiu, Verônica olhou para Finn.

V: Eu mato a Madge!

Finn: Só se for depois de mim!

Enquanto isso, Madge estava em seu quarto, ainda um pouco assustada com o que viu em o que pareceu ser um pesadelo, mas parecia bem real.

Seus olhos marejados, seu coração batendo em descompasso e sua boca seca, demonstrava que alguma coisa naquele pesadelo a deixou extremamente incomodada. Verônica entrou no quarto com tudo sem perceber o que se passara com Madge.

V: Como você pôde? Não acredito que seja tão covarde a ponto de não ter conseguido falar com o Roxton! - parou bruscamente ao perceber uma lágrima rolar no rosto de Madge.

V: O que houve?

Madge permaneceu calada, com a cabeça cabisbaixa.

V: Tudo bem... acho que exagerei um pouco... mas não precisa de chorar por causa disso... - realmente aquilo era bastante estranho. Uma mulher que até pouco tempo atrás era conhecida como a mulher de ferro e fogo, que sabia passar por todas as situações, sem sequer mudar sua expressão. A preocupação começou o tomar conta do coração da loira, que sem qualquer restrição a abraçou. Um abraço forte e acolhedor, Madge nem sequer pensou em recusar, somente a abraçou e permaneceu assim por longos minutos, até conseguir se acalmar.

M: Eu não sei o que deu em mim... não sei explicar... muito obrigada!

V: Tem certeza de que é só isso?

M: Sim...

Verônica percebeu que ela escondia algo, mas sabia que não ia adiantar insistir, mesmo estando um pouco estranha ainda era a Madge.

A noite Madge não se juntou ao resto do pessoal, que se encontravam na mesa jantando.

R: Onde está Madge?

V: Ela não quis vir jantar...

Finn: Disse que estava sem fome...

Ned: Diferente de você né!

Todos riram.

Finn: Não achei graça nenhuma... eu to com fome!

V: Não é nenhuma novidade... sempre está?

Chall percebeu que Roxton não estava a vontade.

C: Roxton... ela está bem!

R: Não sei... ela anda muito estranha ultimamente...

Ned: Pra mim ela sempre foi estranha...

V: Ela deve estar com saudade de casa...

C: Pode ser...

R: Eu não acho... acho até que ela já acostumou com este lugar!

Finn: Acho que ela tá muito bem aqui... imaginem que semana passada estávamos arrumando a casa depois daquela tempestade, você não vão acreditar do que Madge foi capaz?

Ned: O que? Deixar vocês sozinha fazendo o serviço... tipico dela!

Finn: Não... ela foi capaz de segurar o sofá soz...

Nesta hora, Verônica deu um pisão no pé de Finn e olhou para ela.

C: O que Finn? Só o que?

Finn: Deixem pra lá...

V: O que a Finn quis dizer foi que Madge foi capaz de segurar o sofá de forma que eu pudesse retirar um objeto de baixo dele... ela levantou um pouco a parte direita do sofá para que eu pudesse agir!

Ned: Podemos falar que já é um bom começo...

Já tendo jantado e ajeitado um pouco as coisas, todos foram dormir. Madge não saiu sequer do seu quarto, mas o medo de fechar os olhos era tamanha. O medo de ver aquelas imagens lhe apertavam o coração. Mas por fim, foi vencida pelo sono e adormeceu como um anjo.

**_ Fim do 1º capítulo_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2: Sonhos intermináveis ou realidade abstrata?_

**Aqueles sonhos a incomodavam de uma forma sem igual. O seu passado escondia atrocidades que se for por ela nunca ninguém se dará conta, mas afinal qual o motivo para que estas cenas quase reais vagassem em sua mente? Que lembranças são estas? O que realmente aconteceu naquele dia durante a tempestade? O que será que Madge viu de estranho? **

_**E agora mais um episódio de THE LOST WORLD...**_

Na manhã seguinte, todos já haviam levantado inclusive Madge que permanecia em completo silêncio.

R: Bom dia... vejo que já levantou... por acaso deu formigas na sua cama Madge?

Madge somente arqueou a sobrancelha e sacudiu os ombros, dando a entender que não estava pra conversa.

Ned: O que temos pra comer? Estou faminto...

V: Está parecendo com a Finn...

Finn: O que tem eu?

C: Espero que o café esteja pronto... tenho muita coisa pra fazer hoje no...

V, Finn, Ned e R: Laboratório!

Chall se espantou.

C: Mas como sabiam?

R: Óbvio meu caro... sempre se preocupa com aquele lugar!

C: Mais respeito...

Ned: Bem que podíamos dar um passeio... estou farto de ficar em casa sem fazer nada!

Finn: Amei a idéia...

V: Novidade...

R: Madge? Você anima?

Madge parecia estar no mundo da lua.

V: Você está bem? – perguntou enquanto a cutucava.

Aos poucos ela saiu do transe em que estava.

M: O que? O que houve?

R: Acho que é você que tem que nos dizer... tá ai igual boba!

M: Não é nada... estou bem... só preciso ficar um pouco sozinha!

Dizendo isso, se direcionou ao seu quarto. Verônica sabia que o estado dela não era bom. Já era a segunda vez que a pegava deste jeito.

Ned: Ela está bem, Roxton...

Depois de tanta insistência, Roxton, Finn, Verônica e Ned partiram rumo ao lago. Estava um dia realmente quente e bonito. Mas antes de ir, Verônica passou instruções ao Challenger, informando o estado emocional de Madge e pedindo para que ele fique de olho nela.

C: Pode deixar... cuidarei bem dela!

V: Até breve...

Algumas horas se passaram e Challenger se perdeu no laboratório esquecendo completamente das instruções de Verônica.

No meio de uma de suas experiências, algo estava errado.

C: Ai meu Deus... isso vai explodir... – falou enquanto corria rumo a saída do laboratório, porém tudo o que viu foi poeira, mas algo o segurou e o protegeu.

Quando a poeira baixou, ele pode ver o que realmente tinha acontecido, percebendo Madge o protegendo.

C: Madge? Mas... como você fez isso?

Madge ficou completamente atordoada, não sabia ao certo que havia acontecido. Em um minuto estava no quarto e no outro já estava ajudando Challenger.

M: Eu... eu não sei... – falava tentando compreender um pouco a situação.

Passado alguns minutos, depois de se acalmarem, tentaram descobrir o que estava havendo.

M: O que está havendo comigo Challenger?

C: Não sei... mas prometo que irei descobrir! Para isso preciso que me conte tudo que aconteceu...

Madge relutou um pouco, mas percebeu que não tinha alternativas.

M: Eu não sei ao certo... no dia daquela tempestade, estava lutando com a janela do quarto para que ela permanecesse fechada, foi quando vi algo estranho no meio da selva.

C: Algo estranho? O que seria?

M: Se tivesse tido tempo pra ver o que era eu falava né! – deu um longo suspiro.

C: Continue...

M: De repente, uma luz verde começou a vir em minha direção e eu me lembro de estar acordando em minha cama de manhã!

C: Hum... interessante... naquele dia escutamos uma forte explosão vinda do seu quarto e corremos para lá e a encontramos desmaiada!

Madge arqueou a sobrancelha.

C: Mais alguma coisa anormal?

Madge pensou um pouco.

M: Bom... algumas semanas atrás, ou melhor, no dia seguinte da tempestade estava ajudando Finn e Verônica a ajeitar a bagunça... eu e Finn levantamos o sofá pra colocarmos no lugar certo... e não sei o que houve, perdemos o equilíbrio e o sofá ia caindo pra cima de Finn...

C: Mas aquele sofá pesa muito...

M: E pra minha surpresa consegui segurá-lo sozinha e colocá-lo ao chão!

Challenger mostrou sua indignação com a expressão e o seu olhar.

C: Como você deu conta?

M: Não sei explicar...

C: Vou fazer alguns exames... e para isso preciso tirar um pouco de sangue!

M: Por que sempre tem que vir com esta história de agulha hein? – falou um pouco melancólica, confessando que tinha medo de agulhas.

C: É só uma picadinha... prometo que não vai doer nada!

M: Acho bom mesmo... digo isto por você!

Eles riram.

No lago, Ned e Verônica nadavam, enquanto Finn se exibia dando mais um de seus pulos e Roxton andava por perto ficando de vigia. Quando Finn foi dar o pulo, Roxton deu um grito chamando seus amigos. A distração de Finn se custou a barriga ficando toda vermelha e dolorida. Ned e Verônica começaram a rir da cara que Finn fez, enquanto tentava amenizar a dor passando sem parar a mão na barriga.

Ned: O que foi Roxton?

V: Algum problema?

R: Vejam o que eu encontrei?

Ficaram boquiabertos com o que viam, sem acreditarem.

R: O que deve ser isso?

Finn: É uma nave espacial...

Todos olharam para ela com espanto.

V: É o que?

Finn: Uma nave espacial... vocês nunca ouviram falar?

R, V, Ned: Não!

Responderam em uníssono.

Finn: Sabe aquelas que vem do espaço... trazendo um alienígena!

V: Então quer dizer que tem um alienígena entre nós?

R: Ouvi falar que são homenzinhos verdes... é verdade?

Finn: Na verdade eu não sei... eu nunca vi um!

Ned: E estes símbolos?

V: A menos que você seja um alienígena, não poderemos lê-los...

R: A não ser Madge!

Eles olharam para Roxton.

Finn: Você está dizendo que Madge é uma alienígena?

R: Esqueceram que Madge pode ler qualquer coisa?

V: Não deixa de ser esquisito!

Ned: Verônica tem razão... ela já está no meu mural de esquisitices desde que a conheci...

Eles riram.

V: O que vamos fazer com ela?

Finn: Acho que deveríamos esganá-la...

Eles olharam para Finn assustados.

R: Estamos falando da nave!

Finn: Hum... – estava super sem graça e ficou em silêncio.

Ned: Acho que precisamos dos outros...

V: Ned tem razão... ela é muito pesada!

R: Mas e se alguém encontrá-la antes de voltarmos?

V: Vamos fazer o seguinte... Você e Finn vão atrás de Challenger e Madge... enquanto eu e Ned ficamos e protegemos a nave...

R: Mas, me prometam que se precisarem escolher entre a nave e a vida... por favor, escolham a vida!

V: Pode deixar...

Roxton e Finn rumaram em direção a casa da árvore e Verônica e Ned ficaram no local onde a nave estava, tentando descobrir mais alguma coisa.

Na casa da árvore a confusão estava formada, era cadeira de um lado e mesa do outro. A explosão foi bastante forte, revirando não só o laboratório, como a sala como um todo.

R: Mas... o que foi que aconteceu?

Finn: Acho que alguém resolveu dar uma festa e não nos convidou!

Challenger e Madge tentavam amenizar um pouco da bagunça, colocando alguns dos objetos em seus devidos lugares.

R: Challenger... estamos esperando uma explicação!

C: Bom...

M: O importante é que ninguém se machucou! – tentou amenizar um pouco a situação.

R: Tudo bem... precisamos de vocês!

M: Algum problema?

Finn: Não... só fizemos uma grande descoberta...

R: E precisamos de ajuda para trazê-lo para cá...

Madge olhou para Challenger, tentando imaginar o que seria de tão grandioso.

C: Podemos ir...

M: Espero que valha a pena!

Finn: Você verá...

R: Valerá!

Durante toda a caminhada até o local onde a nave estava o silêncio pairou entre eles. Madge e Challenger estavam bastante curiosos, enquanto Roxton tentava entender o que se passara na casa da árvore para que causasse tamanha destruição. E Finn estava um pouco distraída com toda aquela situação que se firmou em sua vida.

No local, Verônica e Ned tentavam de algum jeito abri-la, porém sem obterem êxito. Madge e Challenger ficaram boquiabertos com o que viam, não podiam acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

M: O meu Deus... mas... como?

C: Pela ciência!

R: Falei que ia valer a pena...

Aqueles símbolos aos poucos foram se formando na cabeça de Madge e ela começou a recordar dos sonhos que ultimamente vem tendo.

M: Então é isso...

Todos olharam para ela, enquanto com apenas o seu toque, os sinais cravados na carcaça da nave se iluminaram, ficando cada vez mais forte e com uma espécie de explosão de energia, foram jogados um pouco mais distante.

E quando a luz se dissipou, a nave havia sumido, bem como os aventureiros. E tudo ficou escuro e em completo silêncio.

**Fim do 2º capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Confusões a vista

Não parecia com qualquer outro lugar que já conheceu, e olha que já havia viajado o mundo todo. Aquele lugar estava longe de ser o mais tranqüilo, pelo contrário, aquelas pessoas andando de um lado a outro, quase trombando uns nos outros e aquela gritaria parecia que ia estourar-lhe o tímpano.

M: Mas que lugar é este?

PW (Perry White): O que está fazendo aqui parada? Vamos... ao trabalho...

Falou como se já a conhecesse de longa data. Mas o que significava tudo aquilo? Olhou em sua volta tentando achar um rosto conhecido, mas não havia ninguém. Cadê os outros? E Roxton? Onde será que ele se meteu?

Caminhou para qualquer lado, não sabia ao certo que estava fazendo, pensou em recuar, porém uma mão forte a segurou.

LL (Lex Luthor): Ora, Srta. Lane... vejo que estás um pouco perdida! O que andou fazendo na noite anterior?

M (em pensamento): Lane? Só pode estar maluco...

M: Nos conhecemos?

LL: Deixa-me pensar... acho que se não estou enganado, você me citou em alguns de seus artigos!

M: O que? Você está me confundindo com outra pessoa...

LL: Será? Acho que não... já sei... você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo...

M: Olha amigo... não quero confusão... não sei quem é esta Srta. Lane de quem tanto fala, mas só quero ir para casa!

LL: Amigo? Não me leve a mal... mas, estamos muito longe de sermos amigos!

M: Desculpe-me... espero que consiga resolver este seu problema com essa moça...

Saiu apressada sem sequer olhar para trás. Lex ficou totalmente confuso.

LL: Tadinha... ta ficandolélé da cuca! Acho que é um preço a pagar...

Um pouco mais tarde, Roxton perambulava pelas ruas tentando descobrir onde estava.

LL (Lex Luthor): Clark? Não era pra você está trabalhando?

Roxton olhou para os lados até perceber de que se tratava com ele.

R: Clark?

LL: Espera... você também está com crise existencial?

R: Como assim crise existencial?

LL: Acho melhor se apressar senão vai perder o emprego...

Roxton ficou totalmente confuso.

LL: Fazendo uma caridade e não tem ninguém pra testemunhar...

R: Está falando igual alguém que eu conheço...

Lex arqueou a sobrancelha e apontou para um prédio alto, no qual no seu topo havia uma bola com um arco em volta escrito "Planeta Diário".

R: Eu trabalho ali?

LL: Sim...bom, pelo menos até agora!

Ele riu e voltou-se para Clark (Roxton).

LL: Tenho que ir... depois apareça lá em casa!

R: Ta... só tenho que descobrir quem é você e onde mora! – pensou.

Caminhou até o prédio em questão e entrou com um pouco de cautela. Ficou um pouco confuso, mas foi auxiliado por um dos funcionários daquele lugar.

Funcionário: O que está havendo com você? Esqueceu até o andar em que trabalha...

R/CK (Clark Kent): É que cai da cama e bati com a cabeça!

Foi a melhor desculpa que pensou naquele momento. Pelo menos deu certo.

Ao sair do elevador e descer as escadas, olhou em sua volta e pode ver Madge sentada em uma das mesas, brigando com algum objeto que estava em sua frente. Caminhou apressado se desviando das pessoas que transitavam na sala.

R/CK: Madge? – falou em tom baixo e olhou ao seu redor, para verificar se não havia ninguém os vigiando.

M/Lois: Roxton... que bom que está aqui! – Deu um longo e forte abraço no seu cavaleiro.

Lana Leng: Vejo que estão indo muito bem?

Eles se assustaram e se afastaram um do outro.

CK/Roxton: E por que não estaríamos?

Lana: Você deveria saber... é o meu namorado!

Lois/ Madge e CK/Roxton: O que?

A expressão de Madge/Lois ficou extremamente sem brilho. Era como se ela houvesse apagado-a com suas próprias mãos.

Lana: O que está acontecendo com você, meu amor?

CK/Roxton: Será que podemos conversar uma outra hora?

Lana pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas parou quando viu o chefe de Clark vindo em suas direções com uma expressão nada agradável.

Lana: Tudo bem... acho que essa não é a hora adequada né! - deu um risinho sem graça.

CK/Roxton percebeu o quão perturbada Madge/Lois ficou, mas não pôde nem explicar, já que Perry havia mandado para um trabalho sobre um acidente que ocorreu nas empresas LuthorCorp.

PW (Perry White): O que estão esperando? Vão... quero todas as noticias que puderem coletar! - falou rispidamente.

Desajeitados, correram para o elevador e foram em direção ao tal lugar que os haviam mandado ir.

Em outro lugar, desnorteado e sem saber onde estava ou ao menos o que fazia ali, Ned estava completamente fora de si.

Ned: Acho que perdi alguma coisa... - olhou em sua volta e reparou que estava em cima de um prédio, suas roupas nada convencionais mostravam que não estava mais no plateau.

Na Torre de Vigilância, Verônica se vislumbrava com tanta tecnologia, não sabia bem o que era tudo aquilo, mas tinha certeza de que não estava mais no mundo perdido.

V: Que lugar é este? A nave... agora tenho que encontrar os outros! - não percebeu que não estava sozinha.

Davis Bloom: Falando sozinha?

Verônica virou-se assustada.

V: Oi... - estava um pouco confusa, não sabia se podia confiar nele.

DB: Onde você se meteu? Te procurei a manhã toda...

V: Você me conhece? - perguntou meio sem graça, já que parecia que ele já a conhecia há muito tempo.

DB: Como assim? Do que está falando? - ficou espantado.

V: Olha eu não quero que pense mal de mim, mas é que eu não sei quem eu sou... na verdade, eu nem sei se eu sou quem você pensa...

DB: Sei muito bem quem você é... Chloe Sullivan! A mulher mais incrível que já conheci... - seus olhos brilharam neste momento.

V/CS (Chloe Sullivan): Tá bom... olha não sei se vai entender, mas eu não sou Chloe Sullivan... eu sou Verônica Layton!

DB: Sério? E por que acha que é esta tal de... como é mesmo o nome?

V/CS: Eu não acho que sou... eu sou Verônica Layton, e vim de muito longe, e só quero achar meus amigos e ir embora pra casa! - falou com a esperança de ele acreditar nela.

DB: Digamos que eu acredite... de onde você veio?

V/CS: De um lugar chamado Plateau... é um mundo perdido que fica na floresta amazônica!

DB: A tá... um mundo perdido que você sabe onde fica... entendi! - falou enquanto ria da afirmativa dela.

V/CS: Você não entendeu... - Verônica tentou se explicar, mas em vão.

Verônica se surpreendeu com o beijo que Davis lhe deu.

V/CS: Por que fez isso?

DB: Óbvio não? – tentou argumentar.

V/CS: Não pra mim...

DB: Estamos juntos... ou se esqueceu?

V/CS: Estamos? Bom na verdade eu não sei de mais nada... que lugar é este? – perguntou muito confusa.

DB: É o seu palácio... é o lugar que mais gosta de ficar...

V/CS: Sério? – sua expressão demonstrou um pouco de constrangimento.

DB: Você é expert em computador e adora ajudar a todos que precisam...

V/CS: Faço parte de alguma sociedade que ajuda as pessoas?

Davis riu da afirmativa dela.

DB: Sociedade? De fato, podemos chamar deste modo... e este lugar é o topo da sociedade!

Verônica/ Chloe ficou fascinada com o tamanho do lugar e do tamanho da importância daquele lugar pra sociedade.

V/CS: Se é assim... – falou dando-se por convencida.

Challenger por sua vez se viu em uma bela sala, onde havia uma enorme mesa e havia algumas pessoas sentadas o olhando. Ficou totalmente sem jeito e sem palavras.

Alguém: Algum problema Sr. Luthor?

Challenger ficou um pouco sério e tentou pensar o que estava havendo.

C/Luthor: Desculpem... não estou me sentindo muito bem... com licença!

Ficaram um pouco espantados com aquela atitude, mas compreenderam a saída dele da sala.

Tess Mercer: O que está havendo, Sr. Luthor?

C/Luthor: Quem é este Sr. Luthor? – foi direto ao assunto.

Tess Mercer: Como assim? Não estou te entendendo...

C/Luthor: Que lugar é este?

Tess Mercer: É a sua empresa, Sr. Luthor... pelo qual tanto luta!

C/Luthor: Desculpa... mas deve ser algum engano... eu não sou o Sr. Luthor... meu nome é Challenger... George Challenger... falou tentando convencê-la.

Tess Mercer: O que? Não conheço nenhum Challenger... e acho que o Senhor também não... – respondeu dando a entender de que seria muito difícil ser convencida de algo deste tipo.

C/Luthor: Eu não sei o que está havendo, mas eu não sou quem pensa que é e, vou embora... tenho que encontrar meus amigos! – se retirou mesmo antes de acabar de falar.

Tess ficou atônita por alguns momentos, e depois foi direto a sua sala, onde verificou algum dado no computador a respeito de Challenger, ficando ali a tarde toda.

Finn estava toda eufórica por descobrir que era portadora de grandes poderes. Sobrevoava toda a cidade em busca de seus amigos, ainda meio desajeitada, buscava algo entre as diversas casas daquela pequena cidade. Aterrissou em um belo campo de frente a uma bela fazenda, onde estava escrito "Fazenda dos Kents".

Finn: Estou com muita fome... voar deixa a gente faminta! – passou a língua na boca demonstrando o tamanho da vontade de comer alguma coisa.

Caminhou em direção a velha casa e bateu à porta.

Finn: Oi... desculpa incomodar, mas é que...

Martha Kent: Tudo bem Kara... você é bem vinda aqui! – falou rindo.

Finn/Kara: Hehe... obrigada, mas meu nome é Finn! – retrucou.

Martha Kent olhou para ela e arqueou a sobrancelha.

Martha Kent: Como assim? Você andou bebendo de novo?

Finn/ Kara: Você deve estar enganada... não conheço nenhuma Kara!

Martha suspirou fundo e riu sem graça.

Martha: Será?

Nesta hora Jonathan chegou dando bom dia.

Jonathan Kent: Bom dia... – ficou estático ao ver Kara em pé na porta da cozinha.

Jonathan: Bom dia Kara... o que faz aqui?

Finn/Kara estava completamente confusa, já não sabia se chamava Finn ou Kara. A única coisa que sabia era que por algum motivo tinha superpoderes e esta parte ela adorava.

Martha tentou resumir um pouco de sua história, tentando fazê-la lembrar de alguma coisa.

Finn/Kara: Então, quer dizer que não sou daqui? – perguntou espantada.

Martha Kent: Não... você é de um planeta chamado Kripton!

Finn/Kara: E o que eu vim fazer aqui?

Jonathan: Veio atrás de seu primo Kal-El...

Finn/Kara: Primo? E onde ele está?

Martha: Deve estar trabalhando...

Finn/Kara: Obrigada...

Já ia saindo quando parou bruscamente perto da porta e virou-se.

Finn/Kara: Perai... pode me dizer onde ele trabalha?

Jonathan: No Planeta Diário...

Finn/Kara sorriu.

Martha: É um prédio alto que no seu topo tem uma bola com um arco escrito "Planeta Diário"!

Finn/Kara agradeceu e saiu correndo e em questão de segundos estava na frente do prédio.

Enquanto Ned também se deslocava para o tal prédio que fica situado o Planeta diário, parou o seu carro um pouco mais a frente do outro lado da rua e observou o movimento intenso daquele lugar.

No planeta diário, Madge/Lois, Roxton/Clark e Verônica/Chloe estavam conversando animadamente, quando Challenger/ Lionel entra pela porta e vai a suas direções, assim como Finn/Kara e Ned/Oliver Queen.

Fim do 3º capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

[red][b]Capitulo 4: Nem tudo está perdido[/b][/red]

Como se fosse um grupo de amigos se reencontrando, o Planeta Diário parou ao ver aquele grupo conversando. Parecia estranho o fato de que Lionel Luthor fosse se rebaixar tanto, mas naquela cidade tudo era possível.

R/Clark: Percebi que aqui não somos quem pensamos...

Ned/Oliver: Sério? Não tinha percebido...

M/Lois não estava se sentindo nem um pouco a vontade com todos aqueles olhos ao seu redor.

M/Lois: Será que podemos conversar em outro lugar?

M/Lois acenou com a cabeça até perceberem o motivo.

V/Chloe: Acho que eu sei onde... venham comigo!

Em questão de poucas horas estavam em um local totalmente seguro e bastante reservado.

Finn/Kara: O que está havendo conosco?

C/Lionel: Eu ainda não sei ao certo...

R/Clark: Muito estranho... que cidade é esta?

M/Lois: Acho que o que precisamos saber é que época estamos!

Eles se entreolharam confirmando com a cabeça.

Finn/Kara: Posso perguntar...

Ned/Oliver: Perguntar pra quem?

Finn/Kara: Hoje conheci um casal... eles são bem simpáticos...

M/Lois: Não vai nos meter em encrenca hein pirralha...

Finn/Kara quase voou no pescoço dela, mas se conteve.

C/Lionel: Eu não lembro muito bem de como me chamaram, mas tenho certeza de que não foi Challenger!

V/Chloe: Chamaram-me de Chloe...

R/Clark: Disseram-me que me chamo Clark Kent e trabalho no Planeta Diário, junto com Madge...

M/Lois: E me parece que sou bastante famosa por lá...

R/Clark: Então acho que devemos ir até a casa do casal que você mencionou Finn...

Finn/Kara: Até que enfim... alguém sensato!

Foram até a casa do Sr e da Sra. Kent.

M/Lois: Engraçado... tem o seu sobrenome... - ria enquanto olhava para Roxton.

Finn/Kara novamente bateu a porta daquela simples casa.

Finn/Kara: Desculpa incomodar de novo... é que precisamos fazer-lhes algumas perguntas, tudo bem?

Jonathan: O que houve?

Martha olhou aquele grupo entrar em sua casa e parou o olhar em certo alguém.

Martha: Clark? O que está acontecendo? - perguntou com um tom de preocupação.

R/Clark: Você me conhece? - perguntou um pouco confuso.

Jonathan: Que isso filho... é algum tipo de brincadeira?

R/Clark: Filho?

Todos se sentaram e se acomodaram do jeito que pôde.

C/Lionel: Na verdade, eu não sei o que está havendo e nem sei se vocês vão acreditar no que vamos falar... mas precisamos de algumas informações e acho que vocês podem nos ajudar...

Jonathan: O que vocês aprontaram dessa vez?

Martha: Não sei por que acharam isso, mas ajudaremos na medida do possível!

V/Chloe: Por onde começamos... ahn...

M/Lois: É o seguinte... estávamos presos em um mundo, no qual ninguém conhece... um lugar chamado Plateau... e pelo que me lembro ontem estávamos todos lá... e hoje, quando acordamos, estávamos aqui... que nem sei onde e nem sei por que cargas d'água acham que somos outras pessoas! - Madge/Lois foi direto ao ponto principal dos fatos.

Jonathan e Martha ainda tentavam processar todas as informações fornecidas por ela.

Ned/Oliver: O que ela explicou de forma rápida é que... não somos quem vocês pensam... - falou tentando explicar um pouco mais a situação.

Jonathan: Estão falando que vocês não são quem pensamos?

V/Chloe: Não do jeito que estão pensando!

Martha: Quer dizer então que você não é Chloe Sullivan?

V/Chloe: Não... meu nome é Verônica Layton...

Jonathan: Não estou entendendo nada...

M/Lois: Simples... eu sou Marguerite Krux; estes são George Challenger, Edward Mallone, John Roxton e Finn! - tentou resumir.

Martha: Se vocês não são quem falam que são, cadê eles?

C/Lionel: Eles quem?

Jonathan: Oras... o Clark, a Kara, o Lionel, o Oliver, a Chloe e a Lois?

Ned/Oliver: Não sabemos... na verdade nem os conhecemos... - tentou argumentar.

Martha: Como vieram parar aqui?

Ned/Oliver: Também não sabemos...

Finn/Kara: Talvez aquela nave tenha alguma coisa haver com tudo isso...

Jonathan e Martha: Nave?

Martha: Vocês encontraram uma nave?

V/Chloe: Sim...

Jonathan: Vocês estão se sentindo bem? - tentou disfarçar.

C/Lionel: É muito estranho, mas acredito que seja uma nave que não pertence a este planeta...

Martha e Jonathan se entreolharam surpresos.

Jonathan: E por que acha isso?

M/Lois: E o que isso importa agora? Eu só quero sair daqui...

Jonathan: Não sabemos como ajudaremos...

As expressões deles demonstraram o tamanho do desapontamento em que estavam.

Martha: Mas, talvez sei de alguém que possa ajudar... – tentou animá-los.

M/Lois: Talvez?

R/Clark: Está ótimo... – falou enquanto repreendeu Madge com o olhar.

Jonathan: Se for quem estou pensando, não quero nem saber de vocês irem lá...

V/Chloe: Como assim?

Martha: Digamos que não é um dos melhores lugares do mundo...

Ned/Oliver: Já passamos por tanta coisa no plateau... acho que não vai ter problemas!

Jonathan: Não estão entendendo...

R/Clark: Não se preocupem... daremos um jeito e conseguiremos o que queremos...

Martha olhou para Jonathan com um olhar de compreensão.

Jonathan: Tomem cuidado...

C/Lionel: Tomaremos... obrigado!

Depois de receberem todas as instruções necessárias, se retiraram para o tal lugar.

Na frente do prédio, tinha uma enorme placa escrito "Luthorcorp".

M/Lois: Algo me diz que não vai ser tão fácil como achamos... – riu sem graça.

Finn/Kara: Você viu o tamanho deste lugar?

C/Lionel: Como vamos encontrar este laboratório?

R/Clark: Algo me diz que não vai ser tão difícil assim...

V/Chloe: Se pensarmos bem é o lugar que estiver mais guardado!

Ned/Oliver: Como vamos entrar?

M/Lois: Outro problema... mas acho que sei como!

Todos se entreolharam preocupados.

Finn/Kara havia até se esquecido que tinha poderes sobrenaturais.

Madge/Lois havia dado alguns passos em direção aquela empresa, mas foi parada por uma Finn eufórica.

Finn/Kara: Que cabeça a minha... esqueci de dizer uma coisa...

R/Clark: Agora não Finn... temos que nos concentrar!

Depois de muito pensarem resolveram tentar entrar a noite. Voltaram para a casa dos Srs. Kent.

Enquanto esperavam escurecer, escutaram atentos o que o casal Kent lhes falava sobre as pessoas que eram.

M/Lois: Então quer dizer que eu e a Vê, quero dizer, Chloe somos primas? – falava enquanto olhava para Verônica.

Martha afirmou com a cabeça.

Ned/Oliver: E Clark namora esta tal de Lana?- falou surpreso.

Jonathan: Ele sempre sonhou com isso!

Madge/Lois tentou disfarçar os ciúmes.

C/Lionel: E aquela empresa "Luthorcorp" pertencia a mim? – perguntou perplexo.

Martha: Sim... e agora pertence ao seu filho Lex...

Todos: Filho?

C/Lionel: Então quer dizer que tenho filho... bom se ele é meu filho, porque temos que tomar cuidado?

Jonathan: Digamos que ele não é um exemplo de filho! – falou tentando amenizar a noticia.

Finn/Kara flutuava pela casa tentando chamar atenção de seus amigos.

Finn/Kara: Olhem para mim...

Todos ficaram espantados ao vê-la voando.

M/Lois: O que? Mas como?

Finn/Kara: Eu tentei falar com vocês antes, mas me cortaram... – falou mostrando toda a sua frustração.

Jonathan: Quase nos esquecemos de lhes contar que tanto Kara quanto Clark são possuidores de grandes poderes!

R/Clark: Então quer dizer que...

Ele tentou voa, porém caiu de cara no chão.

Martha: Calma... por algum motivo, o Clark não consegue voar...

Todos riam da expressão de dor de Roxton/Clark.

R/Clark: Podiam ter me falado isso antes...

Jonathan: Desculpe... – falou entre risos.

A noite chegou, e como haviam planejado foram para as dependências do prédio da Luthorcorp.

Com muito custo conseguiram entrar e se separaram em grupos para tentaram encontrar o laboratório de que a Sra. Kent falou.

O primeiro grupo desceu até o subsolo do prédio e caminharam pelos corredores do prédio atentos a qualquer movimento estranho. Já o segundo grupo se ateu a verificar os corredores do 1º e 2º andares, se contendo a uma grande porta em um dos corredores. E o terceiro grupo foi para o último andar, onde se verificou qualquer porta ou qualquer movimento suspeito.

Madge/Lois, juntamente com Roxton/Clark inspecionavam o subsolo, quando ouviram um tremendo barulho vindo atrás de uma das portas.

R/Clark: Tem alguma coisa atrás dessa porta... – colocou seus ouvidos na parede tentando escutar alguma coisa. O que escutou quase o deixou surdo, devido a sua super audição, que ainda desconhecia.

M/Lois: O que foi?

R/Clark: Acho que é um dos meus poderes!

Madge/Lois arqueou a sobrancelha.

M/Lois: O que deu pra escutar?

R/Clark: Calma... vou tentar de novo...

Roxton/Clark colocou o seu ouvido perto da parede e voltou a escutar toda a conversa do outro lado e assim permaneceu, tentando descobrir alguma coisa.

Enquanto isso, Madge/Lois caminhou até outra porta que estava mais a frente.

M/Lois: Não vou ficar aqui parada... alguma coisa me diz que tem alguma coisa atrás dessa porta...

Roxton/Clark não percebeu que Madge/Lois havia se afastado dele e continuou escutando atento a conversa.

Em outro andar Finn/Kara havia encontrado um galpão quase vazio. Tudo o que restava nele era uma instante com alguns livros velhos e cheios de poeira.

C/Lionel: Pode conter alguma coisa útil...

Finn/Kara: Fique a vontade... eu é que não vou tocar nisso... estão imundos!

Challenger/Lionel riu da expressão da garota.

C/Lionel: Tenha mais paciência... pelo visto não estamos fazendo progressos...

Finn/Kara: Mais que saco... este lugar deve ter algum tipo de mapa...

C/Lionel virou-se para a garota e seus olhos brilharam.

C/Lionel: Isso... deve ter alguma planta desse imóvel em algum lugar... basta sabermos onde está?

Finn/Kara: Então ta... se não tem outro jeito... vamos procurar!

C/Lionel: Provavelmente deve estar no escritório...

Finn/Kara: E onde fica?

Challenger coçou a barba e riu sem graça.

C/Lionel: Não faço a mínima idéia!

Ned/Oliver e Verônica/Chloe não estavam melhores do que Challenger/Lionel e Finn/Kara. Já haviam passado por diversos corredores sem encontrarem nenhuma pista.

V/Chloe: Tenho a impressão de que estamos andando em círculos!

Ned/Oliver: Este lugar parece mais um labirinto...

V/Chloe: Shs... escutou isso?

Ned/Oliver: De onde está vindo?

V/Chloe: Alguma coisa está funcionando em algum lugar... não deve estar muito longe!

Caminharam em direção àquele som, atentos em qualquer movimento estranho.

R/Clark: Estão falando em como poderão aumentar...

Nem terminou de falar, pois notou que Madge/Lois já não estava lá. Roxton/Clark começou a se preocupar.

R/Clark: Onde ela se meteu? Será que não pode esperar cinco minutos?- resmungava enquanto caminhava a procura de Madge/Lois.

Madge/Lois havia conseguido encontrar o laboratório, percebendo que uma vez lá dentro, era quase impossível de sair, pelo menos viva, já que havia muitos guardas por perto.

M/Lois: Pelo menos fiz minha tarefa... agora como eu conseguirei avisar os outros? – tentou pensar em alguma coisa, enquanto se escondia das vistas de seus inimigos.

Os outros se encontraram no salão principal do prédio.

Ned/Oliver: Encontraram alguma coisa?

Finn/Kara: Só um monte de livro velho e cheios de poeira... – falou com um tom de desânimo.

C/Lionel: E vocês?

V/Chloe: Escutamos alguma coisa atrás de uma das portas, porém ela estava trancada e não conseguimos abri-la... – desabafou frustrada.

Roxton chegou quase sem fôlego.

C/Lionel: O que está havendo?

R/Clark: Madge/Lois sumiu...

Ned/Oliver: Como assim sumiu?

V/Chloe: Mas ela estava como você... o que aconteceu?

R/Clark: Como sempre saiu de fininho enquanto estava investigando...

Finn/Kara: Não sei por que ainda ficam surpresos... é típico de Madge/Lois!

Depois de uma longa discussão, resolveram acompanhar Roxton/Clark até onde estava.

R/Clark: Estávamos aqui e fiquei tentando escutar alguma coisa através da parede e quando percebi... ela já não estava mais aqui!

C/Lionel: Mas... o que é isso aqui?

Quando todos chegaram perto do local onde Challenger/Lionel apontava, uma grande explosão pegou os amigos de surpresa, não dando tempo nem de correrem para se salvarem. A escuridão tomou conta do lugar, uma grande nuvem de poeira subiu, fazendo os aventureiros desaparecerem e por pouco o prédio não foi a baixo.

Quando a poeira baixou, o que se pode ver foi somente destruição...

[b][blue]O que será que aconteceu com os seis amigos? Será que escaparão com vida?[/blue]

[Green]Não percam o próximo capitulo de...[/Green]

[red]THE LOST WORLD! [/red]


	5. Chapter 5

[b][red]Capitulo 5: A luz no fim do túnel[/red][/b]

[Green]Cenas do capitulo anterior:[/Green]

_[Orange]Quando todos chegaram perto do local onde Challenger/Lionel apontava, uma grande explosão pegou os amigos de surpresa, não dando tempo nem de correrem para se salvarem. A escuridão tomou conta do lugar, uma grande nuvem de poeira subiu, fazendo os aventureiros desaparecerem e por pouco o prédio não foi a baixo. _

_Quando a poeira baixou, o que se pode ver foi somente destruição...[/Orange]_

Mais um capitulo de [b][blue] Estranhos perfeitos[/b][/blue]

O silêncio pairou no ar por alguns instantes, depois só o que se pode ouvir foi a respiração pesada e difícil e o pulsar de seus corações. Aos poucos a incerteza foi sendo deixada de lado e cada um dos aventureiros foi tentando se colocar de pé.

R/Clark: Droga... mas o que aconteceu? Estão todos bem?

Roxton/Clark olhava ao seu redor tentando verificar seus amigos, mas a pessoa que realmente lhe preocupava estava fora de vista.

Ned/Oliver ajudava a Verônica/Chloe se levantar, enquanto Finn/Kara ajudava Challenger/Lionel.

C/Lionel: Muito obrigado... mas, nem parece que acabou de sofrer um acidente...

Os outros perceberam que tanto Finn/Kara, quanto Roxton/Clark não tinham sequer um arranhão.

V/Chloe: Como pode ser isso?

Roxton/Clark nem havia reparado, estava preocupado demais.

Ned/Oliver: Como vocês fizeram isso?

Finn/Kara: Deve ser parte de nossos poderes... – respondeu sem dar maior importância.

C/Lionel: O que foi Roxton/Clark?

R/Clark: Cadê a Madge/Lois?

Todos olharam ao seu redor e não viram nada a não ser móveis revirados, paredes destruídas.

V/Chloe: Calma... vamos encontrá-la...

O desespero tomou conta do coração do nosso querido caçador. Não podia sequer imaginar seu mundo sem sua amada.

Pequenos destroços começaram a se mover, como se alguém os tivesse empurrando.

Finn/Kara: Aqui... ela está aqui...

Aquelas palavras soaram como uma música nos ouvidos de Roxton/Clark.

M/Lois: Minha cabeça... – resmungava enquanto tentava tirar mais algumas pedras de cima de sua perna.

Roxton/Clark ajudou Madge/Lois a se levantar. Havia alguns arranhões em seu corpo, mas nada grave.

R/Clark: Você está bem?

M/Lois: Vou sobreviver... – porém sentiu uma fisgada enorme em seu pé direito e quase caiu, tendo que se apoiar em Roxton/Clark.

R/Clark: O que foi? – a preocupação estava estampada em seu rosto.

M/Lois: Meu pé...

Madge/Lois sentou-se e Challenger/Lionel fez o seu trabalho.

C/Lionel: Creio que esteja quebrado... melhor levá-la para o hospital!

Roxton/Clark a carregou no colo e caminhou, juntamente com os outros saindo do mesmo jeito que entraram.

No hospital, meia hora depois Madge/Lois já estava medicada e com uma bela tala em sua perna.

V/Chloe: Caiu bem em você... – todos riram.

M/Lois: Muito engraçado! – confirmava que não estava nada contente.

M/Lois: Posso ir embora agora, doutor? – perguntou assim que o médico entrou no quarto.

Médico: Creio que sim... foi uma fratura simples... coisa de criança! – falou sem nenhuma maldade, pois não conhecia aquelas pessoas.

Durante todo o trajeto de volta a fazenda dos Kent, Madge/Lois foi motivo de brincadeira da galera.

Roxton/Clark tentava aquietar os ânimos, fazendo com que seus amigos ficassem quietos, enquanto Madge/Lois permanecia em silêncio.

Martha e Jonathan se preocuparam ao ver Madge naquele estado.

Martha: O que houve?

Ned/Oliver: Uma grande explosão...

Jonathan: O que?

C/Lionel: Não se preocupem... estamos todos bem...

Finn/Kara: Você quis dizer... todos, menos Madge né... – todos voltaram a rir.

Porém, Madge/Lois estava alheia a toda aquela situação. Como se alguém a estivesse controlando. Por um instante, os olhos dela ficaram pretos como a escuridão de uma noite sem lua.

Um vento forte começou a bater nas janelas, o céu foi ficando escuro e relâmpagos ressoavam no céu, como se estivesse o rasgando, uma forte e tenebrosa tempestade assolou naquela pequena cidade, assustando a todos que moravam naquele lugar.

Finn/Kara: O que é isso?

Martha: É como se...

Jonathan: O que aconteceu mais la na Luthorcorp?

V/Chloe: Pelo que sabemos, Madge/Lois sumiu por um tempo...

Martha: Como assim "pelo que sabemos"?

R/Clark contou tudo que havia acontecido la dentro, enquanto investigavam.

V/Chloe: Será que isso tem haver com esta tempestade?

Finn/Kara: Acho melhor darem uma olhada nisso aqui...

Madge/Lois estava totalmente fora de si, seus olhos estavam negros e ela resmungava alguma coisa.

R/Clark: O que está havendo com ela?

Jonathan: Eu não sei...

Um forte vento bateu dentro da casa, vários objetos foram lançados em direção aos nossos amigos, que tentavam se desviar.

Por alguns instantes, Madge/Lois permaneceu daquele estado, enquanto os outros tentavam fazer alguma coisa.

O vento parecia só aumentar, mal podiam se segurar. Roxton/Clark tentava chegar mais perto de sua amada, pois era o único que consegui ver mais além em se tratando de Madge/Lois. Aqueles olhos com certeza escondiam alguma coisa, e era isso que Roxton/Clark tentava descobrir.

Roxton/Clark com sua visão raio X, conseguiu ver que alguém estava controlando Madge/Lois, mas fora a única coisa que viu, antes de cair desacordado, assim como os outros.

_[i][Green]OFF:_

_Lois: Que lugar é este?_

_Clark: Como viemos parar aqui?_

_Nesta altura Lionel já estava fora de vista, assim como Chloe e Oliver._

_Lois: Não é nada mal aqui..._

_Um barulho a fez calar._

_Clark: O que é isso?_

_Lois: Com certeza não foi o meu estômago..._

_Clark: Senão eu diria que estaria muito mal... – abafou um risinho._

_Mas a festa acabou quando viram um enorme tiranossauro vindo em sua direções._

_Lois: Ahhh... Clark... faz alguma coisa!_

_Clark: Que você quer que eu faça?_

_Lois: Qualquer coisa... _

_Clark tentou usar sua visão de calor, mas não funcionou, assim como seus outros poderes._

_Lois: O que está esperando?_

_Clark: Meus poderes não funcionam... _

_Lois: Ótima hora para bancar o covarde... e agora? O que faremos?_

_Clark: O jeito é correr..._

_E puseram-se a correr igual loucos, sem sequer olhar para trás, até uma caverna, onde se abrigaram._

_Em outro local, Lionel, Chloe e Oliver eram prisioneiros de uma tribo canibal, que queriam fazê-los para o jantar._

_Oliver: Ótimo... agora seremos o jantar dos nossos amigos... de quem foi a idéia de parar e perguntar?_

_Chloe: Nunca pensei em jantar com canibais... ainda mais eu sendo o jantar!_

_Lionel: Não reclama... podia ser pior..._

_Chloe: Pior? Como?_

_Oliver: Mas o que é aquilo?_

_Um bando de raptors apareceu para atrapalhar a festa dos canibais._

_Chloe: Que ótimo... agora vamos ser o jantar de dinossauros... perai..._

_Lionel, Chloe e Oliver: Dinossauros? – se entreolharam._

_Continua..._

_Fim do OFF.[/i][/Green]_

[b][red]Fim do capitulo 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Sem chances**

_Cenas do capitulo anterior _

_O vento parecia só aumentar, mal podiam se segurar. Roxton/Clark tentava chegar mais perto de sua amada, pois era o único que consegui ver mais além em se tratando de Madge/Lois. Aqueles olhos com certeza escondiam alguma coisa, e era isso que Roxton/Clark tentava descobrir._

_Roxton/Clark com sua visão raio X, conseguiu ver que alguém estava controlando Madge/Lois, mas fora a única coisa que viu, antes de cair desacordado, assim como os outros._

**_Leiam mais um capitulo de Estranhos Perfeitos_**

Sua visão meio turva, um pouco embaçada aos poucos foi voltando ao normal, Roxton/Clark levantou-se lentamente sentindo-se ainda tonto.

Martha: Filho, você está bem?

Roxton/Clark olhou em sua volta e percebeu que todos tentavam se colocar de pé assim como ele. A casa estava revirada, como se tivesse passado um furacão por ela.

Jonathan vira Madge/Lois embaixo dos destroços e correu até onde ela estava tirando de imediato os que conseguiam e chamando a atenção dos outros.

Jonathan: Ajudem-me...

Roxton/Clark se desesperou ao ver sua amada inconsciente. E com apenas uma mão retirou o restante dos destroços que estava em cima dela.

Seus olhos abriam e fechavam sem parar, como se estivesse em um estado de coma.

Colocaram-na deitada no sofá, e Roxton/Clark ficou segurando sua mão e alisando seu cabelo.

Roxton/Clark: O que está acontecendo com você?

Martha: Acho que deve ser coisa de Brainiac...

Challenger/Lionel: Quem é esse Brainiac?

Jonathan: É comparsa de Zod, o pior inimigo que alguém pode ter!

V/Chloe: Então ele é nosso inimigo?

Martha: Na verdade ele é inimigo de todo este planeta...

Finn/Kara: Não é nenhuma novidade...

Todos olharam para Finn/Kara com indignação.

Ned/Oliver: O que? Você está brincando não é?

Finn/Kara: E por que estaria? Mas será que não perceberam... no plateau era a mesma coisa...

Jonathan: Como assim?

Finn/Kara: Será que vou ter que explicar...

Pela expressão de todos, nem foi preciso responder.

Finn/Kara: No plateau, todas as vezes que encontrávamos alguém, era encrenca na certa!

Ned/Oliver: Finn/Kara tem razão... e todas as vezes conseguimos sair ilesos...

C/Lionel: Às vezes com alguns arranhões, mas nada grave...

Martha: E o que tem haver com tudo isso?

Roxton/Clark: Tudo... se conseguimos lá... conseguiremos aqui também!

O olhar de Roxton/Clark tinha outro brilho, brilho este que dera bastante força e confiança para todos os seus amigos.

Jonathan: Então... se vão lutar, acho que é mais do que justo vocês saberem mais sobre com o que vocês estão lidando!

E assim, ouviram tudo o que Jonathan e Martha lhes informavam a respeito do inimigo.

Finn/Kara: Nossa... – sua expressão demonstrou o quanto estava surpresa com tudo o que ouvia.

C/Lionel: Quer dizer que esse Brainiac quer trazer não só esse tal de Zod, como também todo o seu exército...

Martha: E se conseguirem, vai ser a destruição do planeta Terra...

Roxton/Clark: Não vamos deixar isso acontecer...

Finn/Kara lembrou-se do futuro, do futuro nada promissor que a esperava, caso não fizesse nada para mudá-lo.

Ned/Oliver: Faremos tudo que estiver em nosso alcance...

Jonathan: Podem contar conosco...

C/Lionel: Precisamos que alguém fique tomando conta de Madge/Lois.

Martha: Nós cuidaremos dela... não se preocupem!

**_Off_**

Aquilo era tudo novo para todos aqueles novos exploradores do plateau.

Lois: Será que ele já foi embora? (falando do Tiranossauro)

Clark: Por que não vai lá e verifica? – ironizou.

Lois deu um risinho.

Lois: Seja um belo cavalheiro e salva a donzela em perigo...

Clark: Acorda Lois... isso aqui não é nenhum conto de fadas... e com certeza não terá um final feliz...

Lois: Credo... você está sendo muito pessimista!

Do outro lado, Lionel, Oliver e Chloe não estavam melhores, já que aguardavam o seu fim que chegava cada vez mais próximo.

Lionel começou a gritar por ajuda.

Oliver: É talvez de certo... pode ser que os canibais resolvam voltar e lutar pela sua comida!

Chloe: Espero que eles se engasguem ao comer você! – falou olhando para Lionel.

Lionel: O que é isso? Um complô?

Oliver: Não se esqueça que a culpa é sua de estarmos nesta situação!

Lionel: Tá bom... vou dar um jeito de nos tirar daqui...

Chloe: Sairemos daqui somente dentro da barriga desses bichos feios!

Oliver: Não...

Eles olharam para Oliver assustados.

Lionel: E como pretende nos tirar daqui?

Oliver: Não sei você, mas eu e a Chloe vamos sair daqui agora...

Neste momento, Oliver consegue se soltar e desamarra Chloe e começavam a correr.

Lionel: Não me deixem aqui...

Chloe olhou para Oliver e continuaram a correr.

Oliver: Fiz isso por ela...

Lionel: Muito obrigado...

Chloe: Não agradeça ainda... não estamos totalmente a salvos!

Correram até a casa da árvore e rapidamente entraram, ficando atrás da cerca elétrica. Os raptors na tentativa de pegá-los, um a um iam se sucumbindo, sendo eletrocutados pela corrente elétrica da cerca.

Lois e Clark enfim conseguiram sair da caverna.

Clark: O que será que nos aguarda neste lugar?

Lois: Não gosto nem de pensar... será que tem algo maior do que aquela coisa (tiranossauro)?

**_Fim do off_**

Todos se preparavam arduamente para a batalha, porém nem sequer imaginavam o que os esperava do outro lado.

Brainiac: Mestre... tudo está pronto!

Zod: Nada pode dar errado agora... hahaha...

Conversavam enquanto viam toda a cidade de cima de um prédio alto.

Zod: Eles nem sabem o que se passa... nem esperam o que pode lhes acontecer...

Brainiac: E quando perceberem já será tarde demais...

Um brilho maligno faiscou nos olhares atentos de ambos, enquanto continuavam a rir melancolicamente com ar de vitoriosos.

Na casa dos Kent, tudo já estava devidamente preparado, mas decidiram ir pela manhã. Desta forma, foram descansar, precisavam de toda a força possível para a batalha, que pode ser a mais difícil de todas de suas vidas. Martha e Jonathan ajudavam na medida do possível, cuidando de Madge/Lois, ou fazendo um lanche bastante reforçado para terem bastante disposição para a luta.

**O que será que vai acontecer? Realmente o que Martha e Jonathan falaram sobre o inimigo é verdade? Será que os nossos queridos aventureiros vão sair dessa? E no plateau? Como sairão de todas as enrascadas que os esperam? Não percam o próximo capitulo de ESTRANHOS PERFEITOS**

** Fim do 6º capítulo**


End file.
